


Answering a Call for Help

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: BAMF levi, Fluff, Gen, Injured Character, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2019, proud nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: As Levi is returning home, he comes across an injured woman, and it is up to him to make sure he gets her taken care of.I know the summary is vague, but I promise the story is decent.So this is slightly cheating because the injured character is an original character, but I wanted to write at least one fluffy character so screw you guys if you have something to say against it.Whumptober Prompt: Embrace





	Answering a Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> So this one is kind of a cop out but it's also my first fic for this fandom/ship, so please let me know what you guys think and if anyone is too ooc?  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
All errors are my own, this story is not beta-read. 
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment and/or kudo!
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Levi was strolling down the street to his house, high on the celebration of a surgery well done and a round of celebratory sex with Nico. He had decided to take the long route home, walking through the park. It was almost ten, almost closing time, so the park was deserted expect for a couple walking in the far distance that Levi only spotted when they passed below the park’s streetlamp.

Levi started whistling a song, still rethinking about the praise Dr. Grey had given him for a job well done. After almost two years of making stupid mistake after stupid mistake, Levi was finally starting to get it right, and proving to everyone that he was just as capable as the other interns. Not that anyone thought he was a bad doctor necessarily, he just wasn’t trusted with anything too … sensitive or fragile. But the liver transplant had been completed without a hitch, his patient was well on the way to recovery, and his relationship was stronger than ever. Nico was still looking for fellowship programs outside Seattle, but both had had long conversations about what they wanted out of the relationship and agreed that Nico should focus on his career. And they’d try their best at a long-distance relationship, and if they were still strong by the time Levi’s own fellowship started, Levi would shift to be near Nico.

A cold breeze swept through the park, making Levi blow into his hands to warm them slightly before tucking them deep into his coat. He hunched in to preserve the heat and picked up the pace. Winter was coming, and it was coming fast, and despite having lived here for most of his life, he was still not the biggest fan of the cold.

A rustle nearby made him pause, turning to glace at the bushes to his right, but when he looked around, there didn’t seem to be anything there, so he kept walking, his pace slightly slower than before. Another rustle made him stop and call out “Hello? Anyone there?”

It was quiet for long enough that Levi turned to keep going home when he heard the faintest groan and a plea for help. Taking his phone out of his pocket to turn on the flashlight, Levi ran in the direction of the voice. “Hello? Ma’am? Sir? Are you hurt?”

“Over here…” came the response, a little louder than before.

Levi turned around the bend of the tree and gasped. A woman, maybe 40-45 years of age, was leaning against a tree, left hand bent at an unnatural angle meaning it was most likely broken, and she was bleeding from a gash in her head. Levi hurried to her side, crouching beside her and trying to get her to focus on him.

“Ma’am, ma’am, hi, can you tell me your name?” Levi asked as he assessed her for any other superficial wounds. Her shallow breathing could indicate a punctured lung or bruised ribs, She was barefoot, her feet were scratched slightly swollen, but nothing major.

“A-Alicia Hudson…” The woman said, gasped when Levi gently touched her left shoulder. “Everything hurts…”

Levi made a judgement call, it would be safer to call an ambulance to get them to the hospital, but at this time of the night, and the woman in the state she was, Levi didn’t know if they could afford to wait for the paramedics.

“I know Alicia, can I call you Alicia?” Levi asked, earning a small nod, “Ok, my name is Levi. I am a doctor ok, and I’m going to make sure that you are alright, do you understand?”

“Ye-Yes.”

“Good. Can you tell me how you got these injuries?” Alicia started to cry, heaving sobs that looked painful.

“My-my husband, he is usually a nice man, but sometimes he gets angry. I’ve never seen him as angry as he was today though.”

Levi felt him blood run cold. “Has he hit you before?”

Alicia bit her lip and shook her head, tear-stains running down her cheek.

“Ok, I am going to call a friend, and when he gets here, we will get you to the hospital, he lives really close by and it will be faster than a hospital. Does that sound good to you? Do you think you can walk just a little bit further?”

Alicia nodded her head again, trying to breathe through the pain as her left hand got jolted again.

Levi nodded, smiling kindly at her before speed-dialing Nico.

“Hey babe, make it home yet?”

“Nico listen to me.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m actually only about 10 minutes from your apartment, I thought I’d walk through the park, and long story short, there is a woman here who is injured and needs to be taken to the hospital. It’ll be faster for us to get her there than waiting for an ambulance. I will drop you a pin of my location, I need to get here fast, I don’t know if he is still looking for her or not.”

“He? Who’s he? Levi are you in danger?”

“Just get here fast please?”

“I’m already in the garage.”

“See you soon then.” Levi said before cutting the call and sending a pin to Nico.

“Ok Alicia, let’s see if we can do anything about that hand ok?” Looking around for something he could use as a temporary splint, Levi spotted a flat branch that looked long enough to do the job. He got the branch and gently went about wrapping her hand with his sweater, putting his coat around her because her body temperature was also colder than he liked. He was just finishing up when he heard Nico calling out for him.

“We are here Nico!” Levi called back. Within seconds, Nico materialized near them, taking his own quick assessment of the situation before looking over Levi.

“You ok?”

“I’m good. Help me get her to the car. Alicia, this is my friend Nico, he is also a doctor ok? We are going to try and stand now, do you think you can do it by yourself?”

“I don’t-I don’t know!” Alicia said, starting to cry again. Nico quickly crouched on the opposite side of her.

“Hey, it’s fine, you are doing great ok, we will both be right by your side.”Saying so, he glanced at Levi, indicating he wrap his arm around her waist while Nico took the brunt of the weight, wrapping her uninjured arm over his shoulders, and grasping gently at her side. “On three. One, two, three!” Both doctors got up at the same time, trying to minimize the jolt for Alicia, but she still cried out and would have crashed to the ground if both of them had not had tight holds on her.

“It hurts! Alicia said, and now that she was standing, both could see that one foot was on it’s tiptoe, as though she couldn’t put weight on it. Could that leg also be fractured?

Nico made his own assessment and decided it would be best to just bridal carry Alicia to the car, minimizing her putting weight or exacerbating any other injuries she might have. He conveyed the same to Alicia and Levi before bracing himself and lifting her. She cried out again, but was able to relax slightly when she realized Nico had a good hold on her.

Levi smiled at his boyfriend, so proud, and kinda impressed by the admittedly impressive show of strength. Together the two of them made their way through the park and to Nico’s car. Levi got his keys from Nico’s pocket and unlocked the back door for Nico to sit down with Alicia before getting in the driver’s seat.

He drove straight to Grey-Sloan, trying to keep within the speed limit but also hearing Alicia’s continued whimpers of pain whenever they went over a speed bump. Nico called ahead to the hospital to tell them to be ready for them.

“I’m so sorry Alicia, I promise I just want to get you to the hospital quickly.” Levi apologized. When he spotted the hospital, he drove the car straight to the trauma center entrance.

Dr. Hunt and Link were waiting for them, and helped transfer Alicia to a gurney to take inside and get her treated. Before they could move though, Alicia called out “Wait!”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but we really should tend to your injuries,” Link said softly, trying to explain.

“No, just hold on one second. Levi?”

Levi rushed to her side, smiling again as he held the hand she reached out to him.

“I’m here Alicia.”

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what would have become of me if you hadn’t found me when you did. Probably would have died in that park.”

“Hey don’t think like that. The important thing is that I did find you, and you are going to be just fine.” Levi reassured the older woman.

“God bless you.” she said before nodding to the other doctors to take her inside.

Levi felt his eyes tear up slightly as Nico came to stand behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

“I’m so proud of you, you know.” He whispered in Levi’s ear. Levi scoffed, reaching up to wipe away his eyes before turning in Nico’s tight embrace.

“I just did what anyone would have done.”

“Maybe yes maybe no. Important thing is you were there and you probably did save her life. With winter setting in and her having no coat on, even if she had survived her injuries, the cold would have gotten her.”

“You think so?” Levi said, voice tinged with hope. He didn’t like to admit it out loud, but two years of near constant mocking had left Levi more insecure about his medical abilities than he let on.

“I know so.” Nico said before bending to give him a forehead kiss, following it with a proper kiss, smiling in turn when he felt Levi’s own lips curve up. “I love you.”

Levi laughed at that, moving to wrap his own arms around Nico’s shoulders as he tucked himself against Nico’s chin. “I love you too.”

The two of them stood there in each other’s arms for a few more moments before Nico convinced Levi to come home with home. After all, Levi deserved a reward for having saved Alicia today, and Nico was there to serve him as he wished.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
